


My “Special” Art Teacher

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Series: Hot For A Teacher [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, School, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Levi Ackerman, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: The new art teacher was stunning and clearly, Levi wasn’t the only one who thought this.Half of the boys in the class couldn’t keep their eyes off the teacher, maybe it was because he’d always wear short skirts, dresses and skinny jeans to work.But now there was a bet between the boys of the class, which one of them would get Mr. Jaeger first?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Hot For A Teacher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208276
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	My “Special” Art Teacher

Levi walked into school with his twin sister Mikasa, having to listen to everything even though it was all boring and nothing peaked his interest. 

They soon entered and Armin came over to chat to Mikasa, him, finally saying something that peaked Levi’s interest. 

“Have you heard? We’ve got a new Art Teacher! And, from my brothers perspective, he said, the teacher dresses very unusually but not a bad unusual. And that he’s totally a gay bottom.” Armin said with a chuckle and Levi raised one eyebrow, now very interested. 

“So your telling me, we have a hot, gay, new art teacher and to top it off they like getting cock, not giving it?” Levi said, very interested in the situation. 

“Well that’s what Erwin told me. And he should know.” Armin said but before he could finish Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Yes because he’s our history teacher. Armin I know.” He said rolling his eyes before tuning back out of the conversation.  
_________________________________

In no time it was time for 4th period, Art Class. Then after they had athletics training at lunch. But more importantly, Art Class. 

Levi walked into the classroom with Armin and Mikasa, sitting down in a line together since there had not been a seating arrangement yet. 

The teacher must have been inside the storage room because the bell went, everyone was in class now but the teacher was not their yet. 

Levi had thought correctly as 2 minutes later a male walked out of the storage closet. 

The man was tall, had brown hair and bright green emerald eyes and he looked stunning. 

He then noticed the teachers outfit. 

The man was wearing a very short, baby pink skirt with a buttoned up which shirt with the first 3 top buttons still open. 

He was also wearing a pair of thigh high white socks with baby pink bows on them a pair of heels to match. 

The man was ridiculously tall yet still wore heels?! 

Levi was looking the teacher over before his eyes landed immediately on the males thighs. 

‘Fuck’ he though as his eyes were now glued to them, the teacher has the softest looking thighs Levi had ever seen and his eyes ran up slightly higher as the teacher wrote his name onto the board, Levi just getting a slightly better glimpse of the mans plump butt but nothing underneath. 

Levi then darted his eyes away as he felt himself growing a boner to look around the room, seeing so many boys with their mouths dropped open wide in shock, probably also gaining boners. 

The teacher then stepped away and pointed to his name. “Class. I am Mr. Jaeger and I’ll be your new art teacher for the rest of the term.” He said, looking around the room at his class and after scanning his eyes landing on Levi before looking away and biting his lip. 

“Now. I will make a seating arrangement for your next lesson but today I’d just simply like to get to know my class. So, let’s start with you in the back corner. Then you can all go around and say a little about yourselves.” He said as he pointed to the girl in the back corner known as Historia. 

“Okay! Hi. I’m Historia Reiss and my mother is your boss.” She said with a small giggle and Eren gulped. 

“Ah. Well that is good to know.” He says with a worrisome smile as the next person goes. 

“I’m Ymir Fritz and I’m Historia’s girlfriend.” 

“Well that’s very nice! I’ll make sure to keep you two together for partner work and things then.” 

The next person then went. “Sup. I’m Jean Kirstine and I think you’re w very hot teacher.” He said before winking at Eren and Eren just coughed. 

“Ah. Thank you but you aren’t my type.” Eren said and the smirk fell from Jean’s face. 

“I’m Shasha Blouse and my inspiration is POTATOS!” She says and holds up a potato and Eren tries to resist the urge to break out into laughter. 

“Hi. I’m Connie springer and I-I. Really like your outfit. Where can I get one like it?” He asks while blushing lightly and Eren smiles softly. 

“I’ll give you a list of the shops next lesson.” He says and Connie thanks him by nodding. 

“Hey. I’m Annie LeoHart. I’m a judo, boxing and fencing expect. So basically the winner of kicking ass.” She says and flicks her hair.

“I’m Reiner Brown and this is Bertoldt Hoover. We’re best friends and we think you’re hot also.” Reiner says and once again Eren coughs. 

“Sorry. Not exactly my type either.” He says with a soft smile. 

“Hi! I’m Armin Arlet! I’m Mr. Smith’s little brother!” He says smiling happily and Eren chuckles. If he was a top he’d definitely tap that. 

“I’m Mikasa Ackerman. This twat here’s sister. I’m also good at kicking butt and I’m starting to give Annie a run for her position.” She says smirking and Annie rolls her eyes. 

Eren then looks at Levi once again, looking him up and down but this time, Levi notices the older males eyes on him. 

He smirks before speaking. “I’m Levi Ackerman. And, I think your thighs are very attractive sir.” He said with a wink but this time Eren just blushed before coughing and Turing to the board. 

“I understand it’s unusual to have a new teacher part way through the term and on a Thursday but I’m sure I’ll be a good one. Your assignment for tomorrow is to express yourself through art. And write a small amount of information about it.” 

With that Eren walked around the classroom handing out small information sheets, pausing in front of Levi as he passed the sheet, getting himself a good look of the outline of Levi’s what looked to be, huge cock. 

Yeah sure, as he’d taught the other years today and even the rest of this class he’d come to see cocks that looked huge and that he’d considered but fuck, this guy was bigger than the rest for sure. 

The bell then went to signal lunch and Levi walked out with his friends to the gym room. 

When he got there he saw Jean, Reiner and Bertoldt talking. He walked over. 

“Hey Levi. You should get in on this. We’re gonna make a bet to see who can tap that new art teacher first.” Jean said and Levi just smirked. 

“Yeah? Sure I’m in. But what do you get if you win?” Levi asked and Reiner smirked. 

“If you win send proof in the group chat and the rest of us has to give the winner £20 each.” Retainer said smirking and Levi nodded. 

“Okay, deal.” He said chuckling and Bertoldt finally spoke. 

“You know I wonder what he wears under that skirt. You think he goes full out and wears panties?” He asks and the boys all groan at once. 

“That would be hot if they did.” Trainer said than the rest agreed. 

_________________________________

It was now lesson 6 on a Friday and the boys smirked, it was art class. 

They soon walked in to see the seating arrangement in the door. “Damn it. Why does Levi get to sit closest to the teachers desk and storage closet.” Reiner groans annoyingly as he was placed at the back with Bertoldt.

Levi just smirked to himself and walked in, sitting down and getting his assignment out like everyone else had. Now he could see the teacher in the storage closet and from where he was looking, Mr. Jaeger was bent over while looking for something which instantly gave Levi a hard on as he imagined bending the teacher over Mr. Jaeger’s own desk. 

Eren then stood up straight as he had a few art supplies and things for the lesson before walking in. 

“Hello class! I see you have all brought in your assignments so well done! Today you will be drawing the image in your minds eye. Something that’s been on your mind that you need to express.” 

Eren then passed out the canvases as he collected the assignments before sitting as his desk to mark the assignments.

The class had soon started on the work for the lesson as Eren looked through the assignments and marked them out of 20. 

A few got 12’s and 13’s but that was until he came to one Levi Ackerman’s self portrait. And holy shit this boy could draw and looked good. 

He went to give it a mark but stopped himself as he thought ‘this would be the perfect way to see if I can get his large cock.’ And Eren smirked. 

He left it unmarked before looking up and standing up. He walked around the classroom, taking a look at everyone’s drawings. 

They all looked pretty good but once again he stopped in front of Levi to see his drawing before blushing bright red. 

Levi just caught Eren’s eyes and smirked before getting back to work. 

Eren blushed as he looked at the drawing of himself and fuck, it looked very detailed. 

Eren then blushed and went back to his seat, mumbling to himself before trying to clear his mind. 

About half an hour later Eren got up once more. Checking the drawings again but this time, when he stopped in front of Levi’s drawing he blushed an even brighter red. 

The drawing was now of both Eren and Levi and this time Levi locked eyes with Eren and winked, as he saw Eren was now looking at Levi’s hard dock which looked bigger then it did yesterday. 

Eren went to the front and now it was a few minutes before the bell. 

“Well done today. Levi Ackerman. I’d like you to stay behind and talk to you about the assignment work you completed. The rest of you can pack up and leave.” Eren said and Levi smirked as the others packed up.

It was last lesson on a Friday and when the bell went no one stuck around to stay and wait for Levi, but Levi stayed their. 

When the last person was out Eren walked to the classroom door and shut it, locking it with a soft click before going to his desk. 

“Yes sir? Why did you keep me behind for my assignment?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well. You see. Since this is a self portrait I cannot give you an accurate mark unless I can see some proof that you actually look like-“ just then Eren’s phone pinged and he walked over to check it, seeing a message from a unknown number. 

He opened it and pressed the message seeing it was a photo message before nearly dropping his phone in shock.

Holy shit, it was a photo of Levi, naked, and Eren but his lip feeling himself get very hard from that photo. 

“How did you?” He started and Levi chuckled.

“Erwin. It’s not hard to get something like this off your best friends brother.” He says with a smirk and winks at him. 

“Proof enough for you sir?” Levi asked and Eren but his lip before nodding. 

“But I’d like to say, today’s classwork. You draw me and you because?” He asks and Levi smirks. “Because I can. Do I need an explanation? If I do then I’d like one for all the times you’ve been checking me out and staring at my cock.” He says with a wink and Eren blushes. 

“Well I thought they would be obvious by now. I find you and your big cock very attractive.” Eren said while biting his lip and Levi groaned finding himself grow dreadfully hard. 

“And I drew me and you because you look like W little cock slut and I guess I was right.” He said pushing forward and making Eren bend over onto his desk while being pinned by Levi. 

“Well you guessed that right. So are you going to give me what I want or just keep fantasising about me in class?” Eren asks before pushing back and grinding his ass against Levi’s cock. 

“Well? What do you want me big cock?” Eren said and Levi smirked. 

“Stop talking. I’m sure that pretty mouth would be more useful doing something else~”

Levi smirked and pulled Eren off the desk before sitting in the desk himself and opening his legs. 

Immediately Eren dropped to his knees and mouthed at Levi’s crotch which caused him to groan. 

Levi then slipped his phone out of his pocket to lay it on the desk before smirking at Eren. 

“You gonna actually suck it yet or keep just mouthing at it slut?~” He asked seductively and Eren moaned softly with need before pulling off Levi’s pants and boxers, his mouth dropping open when finally seeing Levi’s full size in front of him and huge was an understatement. 

Eren took the cock into his hands and guided it to his lips, latching them over the tip before suck and sucking, slowly going deeper. 

Levi groaned and entangled his fingers into Eren’s hair, pushing him down deeper and making him deep throat his cock. 

Levi then switched his phone on with his free hand and put the camera video on, filming Eren take his cock whole and choking with tears flooding from his eyes. 

As he sucked Eren realised he was filming and with all his might he looked up and winked at the camera. 

This caused Levi to groan and groan even louder as Eren started to moan around his cock. 

Levi then shut his phone back off and pulled Eren’s mouth off his cock. 

“Now my cute little slut~ up and bend back over~ I need to be inside of you now~” Levi said getting off the desk and letting Eren position himself back on, bending over it and wiggling his ass. 

Levi then groaned and lifted up Eren’s skirt, seeing the red laced panties and he smirked. 

He slowly pulled the panties off of Eren’s body before tossing them to the side. 

He then looked back to see a large pink butt plug in Eren’s ass and he just chuckles seductively. 

“Have you been wearing this all day slut?~ Being so sure you’d get my cock up your tight ass?~” He asked and Eren groaned before nodding. 

“So what if I have~ if you know this already then get to fucking m-“ Befire ye could finish Levi yanked the plug out of Eren’s ass and the older groaned from the loss of contact. 

But he wasn’t unsatisfied for long. Levi quickly trapped his phone, pulling the camera back on before slamming his hips into Eren’s in one wuick motion which caused the older to moan out loudly. “Ah!~ nnn~ Levi!~” He moaned out and Levi threw his head back and groaned. 

“Ugh. Such a tight slut~” He groaned before shutting the camera back off and pounding into Eren, hitting his sweet spot and making Eren cry out in pleasure before abruptly coming all over his desk. 

As he came his ass clenched around Levi’s cock causing the younger to groan and fill Eren up with his load. 

They both then panted before Levi pulled out and smirked to himself. 

He then dressed himself and picked up the red lace panties. “I hope you don’t mind but I’ll be taking these home as a souvenir.” He said smirking and Eren blushed but nodded. 

“See you on Monday sir. And if you want more of my cock, just ask.” He said before walking out of the classroom and smirking, making his way home.  
___________________________________

Short But Big Dicked is typing.... 

Short But Big Dicked: Hey guys. I want my £60 on Monday

~Short But Big Dicked Sent 2 attachments~

Monsterous Cock Sucker: Holy shit. How the fuck did you get that to happen?! 

Fucking With Best Friend 1: Shit. How the fuck-? 

Fucking With Best Friend 2.0: Wow. Did he- 

~Short But Big Dicked Sent 1 attachment~

Short But Big Dicked: Even got this red souvenir 😏😏

Everyone else: Holy SHIT!


End file.
